Chance and Romance
by evilregalslola
Summary: Regina believes that she doesn't deserve to be happy like the couples that surround her and even if she did, who wants to be with the former Evil Queen? Little did Regina know, her happiness arrived in the form of a Dragon. Can both women find love with each other? #DragonQueen
1. Chapter 1

**It feels like ages since I've written a chapter for any of my stories. It's been almost a year and I'm so sorry! I was busy with assessments at the end of last year then I've had exams and I've had no time to write anything to be proud of.**

 **Anyway, I've started a new story although I'll be publishing a chapter for Spellbinding Romance this week. I promise it hasn't been abandoned!**

 **I thought I'd write a DragonQueen one because as time has gone on and I've been rewatching OUAT, I can honestly say that this is my favourite ship and I hope Regina and Maleficent are girlfriends in s7! (or at least the return of Maleficent)**

 **There will be no s5 or s6 in this story and I think this one is going to be rather long because I'd love to explore their relationship. Both Regina and Maleficent are lesbians in this so that means Regina wasn't with Daniel, Graham or Robin but perhaps some other female love interests that I will mention along the way.**

 **Sorry I've rambled on for a while… I hope you like this first chapter!**

 **P.S Zelena is also dead in this. She's not Marian.**

"Another shot" asked Regina. Here the former Evil Queen sat, drowning her sorrows away at the bar in the Rabbit Hole. There was not a particular reason that stood out as to why Regina was drinking on a Saturday night but she guessed the happy atmosphere that surrounded her had something to do with it.

Storybrooke had become a lot quieter recently as it had been numerous months since Cruella's death and Ursula's return to her homeland. Rumplestiltskin had reconciled with Belle and was no longer classified as the villain. The two were together once more. Then there was Snow and Charming along with baby Neal who were the definition of the perfect couple. Emma had resisted the darkness that Rumple had tried to engrain within her and she was living a happy life with Killian. Two weeks ago, Killian proposed to Emma as he felt that he did not want to waste any more time for he knew she was the one for him. Emma was ecstatic and Regina was happy for her but she also couldn't help but feel that twang of jealousy at the thought of yet another happy couple.

Regina's thoughts now turned to Robin who had become one of her closest friends. He lived with Marian and Roland in New York but they managed to keep in contact when she taught him how to use a phone. She remembered when Tinkerbell tried to pair them off together as soulmates but she laughed at the idea for she knew they would never been together in a romantic sense, despite what everyone thought. No, instead she had found a friend she could confide in and a person she could talk to.

Robin had been so good to her when she told him that they would never be together. It would be absurd not to ask for a reason why and when he did, Regina felt like she couldn't lie to him. This reminded her of when she told Daniel that she didn't love him like he loved her and when he asked why, like Robin he had been the most understanding she could have hoped for.

 _Flashback_

 _Daniel and Regina were sat in the field in the middle of the Mills family estate. They were both perfectly content as the sun shone down on them, highlighting the beauty of the countryside. Daniel saw this as the opportunity to place the first kiss upon the lips of the woman he knew he was falling in love with. When Regina turned to look at him, he slowly lent in and placed his lips upon hers._

 _Regina knew that Daniel was going to kiss her. She knew that he liked her perhaps even loved her and that he wanted to be with her romantically. She tried so hard to love him like that, to like him in a way other than a close friendship but she knew she never would. It was confirmed when Daniel's lips brushed against her own. She knew she was meant to feel something but there was not a single spark. His lips felt wrong, his stubble from his chin felt wrong and she knew why. She knew that she longed to be kissed and loved by a woman. The thought itself terrified her. Regina knew that homosexuality was frowned upon in the Enchanted Forest, at least between the nobles and the royals. She knew her mother would hate her and possibly even disown her if she found out that Regina loved women for her mother believed a woman should only love a man. Although her father would probably not disown her, he would still dislike the idea and most likely less forcefully attempt to set her up with a male companion._

 _Despite these problems, she knew she couldn't do this. She couldn't lead Daniel on like this for he deserved better than her and she hoped he would understand._

" _Daniel…I can't" she whispered as she gently pulled away from him._

" _Gina, what's wrong?"_

" _You're a wonderful man Daniel. You deserve to be cherished and loved by a woman who can offer these things in a way I cannot."_

" _I don't understand Regina? Why is it that you cannot be with me in that way? Does…does your heart belong to another man?"_

" _No Daniel. I am not with anyone. I want to tell you why we cannot be together and I want you to still be my best friend but I don't want you to hate me when I tell you the truth."_

" _Regina, whatever it is, the reason you cannot be with me in the way I want to be with you, you can tell me. You can trust me. If nothing else I would still like to be your friend."_

" _Really?" whispered Regina, tears building in her eyes._

" _Really." replied Daniel._

 _This was it Regina thought. She was going to tell him. The first person she would tell her secret too. After a few deep breaths, her heart beating rapidly, she told him._

" _The reason I cannot be with you is because… I like women…I'm…gay."_

 _For a few moments, Daniel sat there at first in shock but then a gentle smile appeared on his face as he gave her a hug. Although he was disheartened that they would never be together romantically, he was her best friend and not a single thing would change that. They talked for hours and hours until Regina had to return home. It was at this moment that Regina had begun to feel comfortable with herself and unashamed that she was attracted to women._

Regina continued to sit at the bar, thinking back to those times when she was so unsure of herself, so insecure. She laughed bitterly to herself when she thought not much has changed. Although she had not told anyone in town aside from Robin who was now in New York that she was a lesbian, she is comfortable with her sexuality. She thinks she should probably tell Snow and Emma soon as recently, since Emma's found Hook, they keep trying to set her up on blind dates with the whole male population of Storybrooke. Regina's insecurity now was not that she was worried what people might think of her when she came out to them, it was that who in their right mind would want to date the Evil Queen?

The people of Storybrooke had begun to tone down on the stares they gave her that were filled with distrust and apprehension but they were still present. Although she was still the Mayor, people feared her because of who she was in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina had the love of Henry whom had now come to trust her and love her like he once did at the time before the arrival of Emma. For a time, Regina thought that was enough and she could be content with just that but it wasn't. Watching the happy couples that surround her makes Regina wish that she had that love. Someone to come home to when Henry was with Emma and the pirate. Someone that could love her and that she would love in return.

Regina's thoughts were shattered when an all too familiar face took the place beside her. Maleficent.

"Is this seat taken?" Maleficent asked.

Regina raised one eyebrow and indicated to Maleficent that it was ok to sit there. 'I wonder where she's been?' contemplated Regina.

"I'll have what she's having. In fact, make it a double and get Regina another while you're at it as well" asked Maleficent.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mal?"

"I'd say you're managing well enough on your own but seen as though I'm depressed and you certainly look it, I figured it would be the perfect time for us to drink and catch up." 

When the waiter arrived back, they both downed their shots in one, smirking at one another when they'd both finished.

'This is certainly going to be an interesting night' thought Regina. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed her old…' _friend'_ until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I've never written a sex scene before therefore I thought I'd end this chapter like this but I'm going to write one in a later chapter perhaps in a location that's not the bedroom ;) I feel like although Regina is well put together in anything else, she'd be wild in the bedroom, that's just my opinion. Anyway, I hope you like this!**

Both Regina and Maleficent were well and truly drunk but neither were willing to lose the ongoing drinking battle. Maleficent had mentioned that she was here because whilst she had been spending time with Lily, they had a fight and consequently Lily had left Storybrooke. Lily had said that she needed space and Maleficent thought it to be wise to let Lily be for the moment as she did not wish to lose her daughter again. Regina began to ask Maleficent what the argument was about but she dismissed it and changed the subject by ordering another drink for both her and Regina.

As they started to get even more intoxicated, Regina and Maleficent began to flirt even further like they had back in the Enchanted Forest. It had all started when Regina first visited Maleficent and helped the Dragon become herself again. In return, Maleficent helped Regina with her magic and as well as the Dark One, became her tutor. On top of that, a love affair between the Dragon and the Queen began.

At the time, Regina's only sexual experience had been with the King and that was far from pleasant. Although most of the time Leopold was away attempting to regain some of the finance the Kingdom had lost, when he did return and would ask for Regina's company she dreaded those nights but she had no choice to oblige for if she refused, the punishment would have been even worse. However, with Maleficent, it felt perfect. The Dragon taught Regina how one should enjoy making love and the wonders you should feel if you had a partner who treated you with love and care. They spent many nights together when Regina visited Maleficent as the King was away and now Regina began to feel comfortable in her own body. The two women fit together perfectly. They had been lovers for many years but Regina's revenge eventually clouded her feelings. Both Regina and Maleficent stopped seeing one another for Regina's only passion became the destruction of Snow White who was to blame for killing her best friend Daniel.

Snow White had caught them hugging in the stables when Daniel promised Regina they would escape from the estate together and that they would finally find happiness with women who they chose. Snow mistook the hug for something more than close friendship and because of this, she told Cora that Regina was in love with Daniel. Cora believed her and this resulted in his death.

"It's closing time ladies" said the bartender. This brought Regina and Maleficent back to the surroundings before them. The bartender was eyeing them suspiciously as he'd been cautious when the Queen and the Dragon began to drink together.

Slowly, they made their way out of the Rabbit Hole together, too drunk to realise that they were in fact holding hands. It had been quite the turn of events. The two witches had gone from being depressed and alone to having a fun night out and both did not want this to end.

"I'm not ready for this night to end, dear. And frankly, I'm far to intoxicated to make it back to my house alone" announced Regina, in a tone that was filled with suggestiveness.

"Well, in that case, I'll have to walk you home" advised Maleficent, a flirtatious smirk plastered on her face.

Arm in arm, the two women began to walk albeit stumble, down the main street until they had made it to Regina's mansion. Regina fumbled around in her handbag to find her keys. She was rather shaky when she tried to place the key in the lock due to the alcohol. She then felt Maleficent's hand hold onto hers and she could also feel her pressed very closely behind her. They moved the key together until the door opened.

As Regina entered the hall, she turned around to face Maleficent, until both eyes were centred on the others. You couldn't tell who initiated it but after a few seconds, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Regina's arms wrapped around Maleficent whilst their tongues battled for dominance. Maleficent began to walk forward until Regina backed into the hallway wall. They continued to kiss and Maleficent's lips made their way to Regina's neck. With a gasp and a moan of pleasure, Regina wrapped her leg around Maleficent and arched her head towards the ceiling whilst Maleficent continued down her neck and eventually towards her breasts.

"Bedroom. Now" whispered Regina.

Maleficent complied. The two women parted and began making their way up to Regina's bedroom.

Once inside, Regina pushed Maleficent onto her bed whilst kissing down her neck until like Maleficent had with Regina, reached her breasts.

"Oh, how I've missed this" said Maleficent, filled with lust.

"Me too dear. Now let's fuck like we used to" smirked Regina as she hastily unbuttoned Maleficent's shirt. This is going to be a fun night, both women thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. In this story, Regina and Maleficent's relationship back in the Enchanted Forest I feel was sort of more of a Friends with Benefits situation and sexual desire rather than feelings of love for one another. However, as they're both different people now, their feelings have changed along with it and it becomes more than just sleeping with each other. At least that's the message that I'm trying to get across.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Sorry for any errors also.**

Regina awoke from her slumber to the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

'Who the hell it that?' she thought.

Slowly, Regina opened her eyes and she was about to get out of bed to answer it when something or rather someone moved next to her. She sluggishly turned her head to see what was moving beside her. She did not know what she was expecting but it was most definitely not the scene before her. There next to Regina lay a fully naked Maleficent. _Shit._

Regina quickly scrambled out of bed before realising that she too was also naked and with that, memories of last night began to resurface. Her and Maleficent drunk in the Rabbit Hole, her and Maleficent kissing in the hall and the multiple orgasms that took place in the bedroom.

Regina was brought back to reality when she heard a knock again. Quickly, she shook Maleficent to wake her up.

"Mal" she whispered.

"Hm.." responded Maleficent.

"Mal!" Regina tried again, only this time louder.

When she did not stir Regina tried to wake her once more.

"MALEFICENT!"

"What—where am I -Regina?" said Maleficent who jumped up before realising she was naked.

"Not now. There's someone at the door so please gather your things and teleport out of here!"

Maleficent stared at Regina, clearly, she too was regaining last night memories.

"Regina—" Maleficent began to speak before she was interrupted.

"Please, I'll talk later, I promise. I just don't want to be caught like this" pleaded Regina.

Understanding, Maleficent nodded and gracefully picked up her clothes that were scattered around Regina's bedroom. She gave a soft smile to Regina and then teleported out in a poof of violet smoke.

Once Maleficent was gone, Regina quickly went to grab her dress robe and headed downstairs. She would have time to think about the events of last night later, after she answered the door. Regina swiftly checked the hall to see if there was any evidence to last night's activities and when she saw that there was none, other than her coat on the floor that she placed on the staircase banister, Regina opened the door and to her surprise, she was greeted by Henry and Emma.

"Hey mum I forgot to take my set of the house keys to ma's house so I had to knock. Why did you take so long to answer the door and why are you in pyjamas?" said Henry, seemingly asking a chain of questions.

"I've just woken up sweetheart, I didn't expect Emma to bring you back home until eleven" replied Regina.

"It is eleven Regina." Emma's face was etched with confusion. She'd never seen Regina in her dress robe before, she was always ready extremely early. It's eleven, why isn't she dressed? Odd. Thought Emma.

"Is it really? I apologise dear, I had quite a late night and I must have been tired." Regina tried to stop her mind from wondering to her and Maleficent's late night activities but was unsuccessful. She only hoped that she wasn't blushing in front of Henry and Emma now.

Fortunately, they seemed not to notice the colour that had surfaced on Regina's cheeks.

Emma gave Regina a strange look which was code for 'I know you're not telling me everything but it can wait until later' and then proceeded to say goodbye to Henry. As Emma was walking down the mansion path, she turned around back towards Regina and Henry.

"Before I forget Regina, mum has invited you to a girl's night out tonight along with me and Ruby at the Rabbit Hole. She basically told me to tell you no is not an option and to be there by eight because you need to get out so…" Emma trailed off, awaiting Regina's response.

Regina gave Emma a reluctant nod and replied that she'd be there. She'd rather go than have an angry Snow in her office on Monday even though she was still hungover from last night and could feel a headache coming on. She'd rather not drink at the Rabbit Hole for a second night in a row but decided she would still go if she laid off the alcohol tonight.

"Bye ma!" shouted Henry as Emma drove off in her yellow bug.

Once Regina closed the door, both her and Henry headed into the kitchen. She was in dire need of a coffee.

"Would you like something to eat Henry or have you already had breakfast at Emma's and the pirates?"

Henry rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. Even though Regina and Henry were not biologically related, there were times when Henry acted just like Regina. "You know his name is Killian mum and no thanks, I had bacon and egg at ma's house."

"Ok dear. I'm just going to have a coffee and then head in the shower. Do you have homework to do for tomorrow?"

"I've got to finish some history work but I did most of it at ma's yesterday. Am I allowed to go to the park with some friends later today when I've finished?"

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Who are you meeting Henry?"

"Ryan, Josh, Abby and um… Paige from school." A faint blush appeared on Henry's face when he said the name Paige.

This did not go unnoticed by Regina. She knew Henry had a crush on Paige, Jefferson's daughter. She seemed like a lovely girl but this was another reminder that her son was growing up and he would be dating soon. He was fifteen. Where had her little prince gone?

After a few moments, Regina finally gave him an answer. "Yes, you may go but I want you back by seven. According to Emma, I'm now spending the evening at the Rabbit Hole but I shouldn't be back too late. You can stay home alone until I come back but I don't want you to be out on the streets with your friends that late whilst I'm not at home."

That sounds reasonable, Henry thought. "Thanks mum! I'll just do my history work now."

Once Henry made his way to his bedroom to do his work, Regina drank her black coffee and went to get in the shower.

As the water cascaded down Regina, she thought back on last night's events also how she'd most certainly missed Maleficent's tongue. They had brilliant sex back in the Enchanted Forest but as Regina grew older and more vengeful, any feelings she had were pushed aside and it became just a good time for them, no strings attached. At the start when Regina was married to the King and first started her affair with Maleficent, maybe it could have been more but that did not happen. Regina loved spending time with Maleficent but back then, she was still too hung up on revenge to ever have anything that surpassed lust and desire. Both Maleficent and herself were filled with anger at the people who had wronged them, neither witch was stable. However, now it was different. They had both given up on revenge for their children. In the Enchanted Forest, they'd probably both have a good time laughing at how impossible that situation would be but years later it was real. They had both changed.

Regina recalled the hunger that they both had for each other last night. It was the best sex Regina had had in a long time. Although, unlike in the Enchanted Forest, another feeling crept inside Regina. Happiness. 'That's absurd' she thought to herself. 'It was just another great night in bed with her.' So why did she feel like she wanted to see her, talk to her, be close to her and not just have sex? When she first met Maleficent, the two had shared their thoughts and emotions with one another but that quickly disappeared when Regina began to close off to her and rarely talked about her thoughts, unless it involved plans relating to Snow White or magic spells.

Regina continued showering, thinking about how she was going to handle this situation. Would she talk to her or just brush it off like they had in the Enchanted Forest with no consequence? She had said to Maleficent before she had teleported that she would talk to her later. Maybe she would pay her a visit before she went out this evening.

Deciding that she'd been left alone with her thoughts in the shower for long enough, she got out and proceeded to get ready for the day.

However, little did Regina know that Maleficent was also having the exact same thoughts as Regina at the other side of town.


End file.
